epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 72 Tiger vs BreZ (Jack vs Hannibal)
BreZ, look,your first parody hopefully your last (jk <3) All honestly, after I got to know Jack vs Hannibal a bit better, this battle was a lot more fun to make, so I hope you all enjoy. Also, I'd like to thank Fire for helping with a few lines that I couldn't make! go stare creepily at her user page! Now, for the battle. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TIGERISNORMAL VS BREZ BEGIN Tiger I'm here, you've all desired, The Normal Tiger Not the liar, show you the Lion lies when he says he's higher. Me winning there's no debating, that's also something Nails stating, When your slow mind gets my rhymes, you'll just be sad, heart aching. A ferocious tourney finalist, There's nothing more vicious than living from my diss lyrics. You're seen as a bore, find out you ain't the King no more, No more healing cause you're the one we're all hunting for. I won't attack cause my raps have you on the floor, All of your buddies think you're a loser, alone, not adored. The Admins know that I'm the Mod they're all looking for, Your raps are just like the Lion King when Simba roars! BreZ Mat, that's what I'll call you when I peel off your skin, We don't like you for your verses, you lost to Bob in a Landslide win. A shame your raps were crap for your first time facing me, Stop thinking you'll be chosen the next Mod when Lak is more worthy. Beware the siren of the giant lion when he riots, You know you'll lose the votes cause your raps, not cause we're biased. But the fact that you don't shut up makes Mocker seem Silent, So follow the basic rules that all Pussies call me your Highness. You make sex verses because you are a sexist kitty, Like a striped mammal version that was once IGLY. But these days your series is barely even read, And like you're wiki that shit has been long dead. Tiger ByeZ, I'll be stealing that once my raps are finished, Eminem is the Rap God but TK says I'm the quickest You are just as useless as Vintage, I got to the finals after beating 3 people and your raps are the worst I've witnessed. So who's the more divine feline, of these two cats? I nearly won the tourney, you lost round two, people would rather read Jagaur's raps. No one protects you from the abuse that I'm bringing, You don't need advertisement, cause everyone knows I'm winning. BreZ No, no, Mat, you were doing fine, Before your shitty attempt at a finishing line. How Normal it Is for Tiger to make some bad rhymes. Look at the lives he has, he no longer has nine. I'll make this new Four Stars fall out of orbit as I win user of the year, Who will put you in Despair when we hear all the Users cheers. Don't mistake me, I'd rate your raps zero outta nineteen, Africa's not what makes you hot cause my raps require sunscreen. You debate to impress Wach but that's way too easy, I don't care that you're cocky, Mat, but you won't catch to me. Fire, get your revenge for what happened in the tourney, I'll just get back on the Throne loved by the Wiki. WHO WON WHOS NEXT EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *a banana falls from the sky* HISTORY Who won? Tiger BreZ Category:Blog posts